This invention relates to a roof assembly for a vehicle, and more particularly, the invention relates to a retractable roof panel that includes the rear header of the vehicle for providing improved access to the rear cargo area of the vehicle when the roof panel is retracted.
Sunroofs are desireable features to many vehicle customers. Sunroofs are typically arranged in an area above the driver and front passenger seats. The sunroof maybe be retracted to expose the interior of the vehicle to the environment and permit air and light to enter the vehicle. Typically, the opening for the sunroof is relatively small, and sunroofs have not been used to provide increased access to the interior of the vehicle. They have simply been used to provide a more pleasant driving experience to the vehicle occupants.
Once sunroofs are moved from the closed position to an open position, the sunroof is typically stowed in a area between the interior of the roof structure and an interior trim headliner. That is, the sunroof is stowed using the interior space of the vehicle such that it impinges upon the passenger's headroom. The larger the vehicle sunroof, the more problematic it may become to stow the sunroof. Significant vehicle design changes may be required to maintain occupant headroom. As a result, it is desireable to stow a sunroof in the open position in such a manner that interior space is not reduced.
Prior art sunroof assemblies have utilized rails located on the exterior of the roof for storing the sunroof outside of the vehicle. These prior art assemblies have incorporated a roller assembly received in a guide track in the rails. However, the rails lack means to keep debris from entering the guide tracks and inhibiting the operation of the roller assemblies. Even without debris inhibiting the proper operation of the sunroof, the large size of the sunroof makes it difficult for the sunroof to move desirably within the rails without binding.
Therefore, what is needed is a sunroof that does not impinge upon passenger headroom or reduce the interior space in the vehicle. Furthermore, what is needed is a sunroof that provides increased access to the cargo area within the vehicle such that loading and unloading of the vehicle is simplified and larger cargo items may be placed inside the vehicle.